When Hazel Eyes Meet Chocolate Brown
by AusllyBade4Ever
Summary: They'd been best friends since as long as she could remember. Ever since that one summer when they were seven. He was new in the neighborhood and she was just the shy girl next door. - Her eye was caught by a blond boy with hazel eyes.- His eyes seemed to be glued to another pair like his. He smiled as he stared into her deep chocolate brown eyes. -Auslly one shot


**A/N: hey. i really hope you like this i worked extremely hard on it:) so yah...please oh please review:)**

**DISCLAIMER: I DONT OWN AUSTIN AND ALLY OR ANYTHING ELSE YOU RECOGNIZE **

When Hazel Eyes Meet Chocolate Brown

They'd been best friends since as long as she could remember.

Ever since that one summer when they were seven. He was new in the neighborhood and she was just the shy girl next door. She watched from inside her window as the moving van pulled up to the currently vacant house.

Soon her eye was caught by a blond boy with hazel eyes. He looked about her age, maybe a bit taller; though that was pretty easy to do considering she was very short.

He turned around and caught her eye through the window. Ally blushed and diverted her eyes away.

He watched the blur of trees and cars pass by the window as he peered out it. Moving scared him. He wasn't very fond of change…and now everything would be different. He would have a new house, in a new neighborhood with new people around him.

He swallowed as they pulled up to the new house. He refused to call it his yet.

His old house was his. And he missed it. He missed his old room. His old friends. He missed the garden out on his front lawn. He missed his closet that he had cleared all of his toys out of to make room for a guitar that he was hoping to possess one day.

"Come on sweetie…ready to go see our new house" his mother told him smiling as she patted his leg. He put on a fake grin best he could and nodded walking out of the car.

His eyes went wide. It was so big. At least it seemed that way. It was a two story; different then his old home. It didn't have a garden on the front lawn…only grass. The grass was green though. He liked green. It was bright and cheerful.

He watched as his mom and Dad worked on bringing various boxes into the house. He sighed letting his eyes wander. Suddenly they seem to become glued to another pair like his.

They belonged to a girl. A brunette. She looked to be about his age. She had brown hair about shoulder length and black rectangle shaped glasses framing her deep chocolate brown eyes. He smiled as she stared back at him.

She blushed and looked away. This made him slightly sad for some reason.

"Austin can you help me with these" his mother asked from the doorway. He looked her direction and nodded, walking over to the van to collect a box.

\

"mommy what are those for" Ally asked, propping herself up on her elbows. Her mother smiled wrapping Seran wrap around the plate of warm cookies.

"These are for our new neighbors" she said with a smile. "I thought I'd run them over...you know welcome them to the neighborhood" Ally nodded.

"you know you can come with me if you like. I think they have a son your age" she said smiling at her shy daughter hopefully.

She hesitated at first. She was extremely shy around other people; well besides her parents. Nonetheless she thought it wouldn't hurt to tag along.

He sat on the couch just looking around the empty looking place. They had brought in a few chairs and of course the couch he was currently sitting on.

Pulling him out of his thoughts he heard the door bell ring. He watched his confused mother go to the door. They _had _only moved in this morning.

She opened the door revealing a tallish woman with light brown hair standing with a tray of cookies. His mouth began to water, but he looked away only overhearing bits of their conversation.

However, the boy's ears perked up as I hear the words,

"and this is my daughter Ally" come from the brown haired woman. He turned his head landing his eyes on the girl he had seen earlier.

She shyly stepped out from behind the woman, who he assumed to be her mother, and utters a quiet 'hi' to his mom.

He smiled a bit at her as she caught his gaze. She smiles a bit back, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear.

She was pretty, he thought. And he liked her big black glasses.

The woman was nice. She looked very cheerful and had bright blond hair. She felt sheepish. Like she just wanted to hide.

Then her eyes rest upon his. His hazel ones. He smiled a bit at her and she smiled back, blushing a bit in the process.

/

He sat outside on his front porch just watching the sky. He was getting used to this neighborhood. It wasn't as bad as he thought it would be. He still missed his old house though.

His eyes wandered to the house next door to him. Sitting on the drive way was Ally, drawing with her chalk. He smiled a bit. Something about her made him feel at home.

"Hi" he says a little loudly so she can hear him. Her head darts up, meeting his eyes.

"h-hi" she said shyly. He just keeps smiling at her and she looks down. He hops up and walks over to her.

"What'cha drawin" he asked, hovering over the brunette. She simply looks at him and pulls on a strand of her hair beginning to chew it.

She sat outside in the warm sun, drawing with her chalk. She drew a music note with a chalk the color of mint green.

She had always liked music. The sound of it, the way it made her feel; she loved it all.

"Hi" she hears a voice say. She looks up her eyes landing on him; and his hazel eyes. She smiles a bit.

"h-hi" she stutters in a small voice. He smiles at her making her heart do a flip. Sheepishly she looked back to her chalk.

"what'cha drawin" he asks, making her jump. She looked up at him. She's not sure what to do. He looked down at her so kindly, and friendly; but she was intimidated by his closeness to her.

She began to chew on her hair, a nervous habit she had developed when she was about four. He laughed a little pulling the strand out of her mouth.

"Are you shy" he asked her careingly . She blushed again, feeling antsy at the interaction.

She nods, not making direct eye cotact.

"ok" is all he says. She watches as he sits down next to her without another word. _What was he doing? _she thought as she watched his actions.

_Hi_

he wrote on the ground with an orange piece of chalk. She smiled sheepishly at the boy who wrote again on the ground,

_I'm Austin _

She smiles a little and picks up the color pink writing down.

_I'm Allison…sorry I am so shy _

He smiles at her and she watches as he writes down more words on her driveway.

_It's ok. Can I call you Ally_

He looked at her with hopeful eyes as she giggled and nodded her head. He smiled then wrote again.

_We can be friends Ally _

She smiles at him. She had never had a friend before. No one had really ever given the book worm in the corner the time of day. She leaned forward and drew a smiley face on the ground and he smiled at her again.

/

It had been a year now. She had grown to be comfortable around him.

"Austin Ally's here" his mother called to him from downstairs. The eight year old smiled, swiftly making his way down the stairs.

She looked nice as always. Her hair was slightly wavy and her glasses were propped up on her nose. She smiled at him.

"hi" she said walking in.

"hey…wanna go up to my room" he asks her pointing up stairs. She nods her head excitedly as he pulls her up the flight of stairs.

/

She loved hearing him talk about music. They would come up to his room and he would show her his spot for the guitar he wanted so badly. He would tell her all about his dreams of becoming a pop star and how he always wanted to play time square on New Year's Eve.

"Do you like music Ally" he asked her one day when they were sitting on the edge of his bed.

"yes." She says. "I-I write songs"

His eyes light up.

"really? that's so cool! Could I hear one" he asks with excitement. Her expression turns serious as she shakes her head vigorously 'no'.

He pouts.

"why not" suddenly she becomes shy again.

"I have stage fright" she said in a quiet voice, looking at her lap.

"oh." he states sadly.

/

"ok guys don't stay up too late" his mother warns as she is about to shut the door. They smile.

"we won't" the ten year olds say in unison. Mimi smiles.

"ok goodnight you two" And with that she is out of sight. After three years, Ally had finally agreed to sleep over. Being the shy human being she was it was a bit scary for her to have to spend an entire two days with someone, but he made her comfortable enough that she didn't mind. She actually wanted too.

As soon as Mimi was out the door the two lay on their stomachs with a flashlight providing light to where they could see each other's faces.

"Listen to this" Austin said putting headphones over his best friend's ears. She listened to the strumming of guitars play through the speakers, a smile pulling at her lips as she did so.

He simply gleamed at her as she listened to his favorite song.

\

They didn't really recall ever falling asleep. But in the morning when they woke up Ally's head was on Austin's back and he was just passed out on his stomach.

They ate pancakes later that morning, where he laughed at how little she was eating compared to him.

"you barely had three" he complains.

"Sorry" she says in the slight form of a question. He shakes his head swallowing down his fifth.

\

First day of middle school. Everything was new. He didn't like it very much. He missed his old school. The old playground. His old teacher. He guessed he would like this school eventually too. But right now everything was new. And he didn't like it.

Then she walked in. Her glasses were propped up on her nose like always and her hair was in a high pony tail.

He smiled wide at her, meeting her gaze.

She was nervous. She never liked the first day of school. She loved school just not the first day. Everything would always seem so scary. New teacher, new students, new….everything.

She took a deep breath fixing her floral skirt before walking into her first period classroom. And that's when she saw him. He smiled widely at her and she smiled back, feeling completely comfortable all of a sudden. He motioned for her to come over and sit by him.

"Hi" he said cheerily as she sat in the seat next to him.

"Hi" she said smiling.

/

He was so happy she was here. He liked it better when she was around.

He watched her as she ate her sandwich. She looked so cute.

"what" she asked noticing his staring. He blushed slightly and looked down.

"n-nothing" He said nervously.

She loved his closeness. Their arms were touching as she ate her sandwich.

Usually at this time she would be in the library eating alone trying to make herself invisible. But not now. She felt safe around Austin. And she loved it.

/

"What's wrong Ally" he asked the brunette as they sat in her room. They were in eighth grade now and could pretty much read each other like a book.

"nothing" she said, looking down. He didn't believe that. Instead he scooted closer to her.

"what's wrong" he asked again. She just shook her head and got up, walking over to her book shelf.

He didn't like this. He knew something was up but she just wouldn't tell him. All he wanted was to make her feel better.

She felt a bit uneasy. They were sitting in her room on her bed, just enjoying each other's company. They were best friends. This was normal. But lately she had been seeing him differently. She had taken more notice of his perfect blond hair and his hazel eyes. She loved his eyes. She felt so safe whenever she looked into them.

He wasn't just her friend anymore. She felt something for him. But she knew that he wouldn't feel the same, and she didn't want to lose their friendship.

"What's wrong Ally" he asked her with concerned yes. She sadly looked away from him and down to her lap.

"nothing" she said. He scooted closer to her making her feel butterflies all over.

"what's wrong" he asked again. She looked into his eyes; those soft warming hazel eyes. She shook her head and stood up, walking over to her book case.

/

He stayed close by her the days at school. He knew something was very wrong, and he wanted to help.

He looked at her as they walked. She seemed to be so deep in thought.

"hey I gotta go" he said realizing that he didn't have much time to get to his class. He placed one hand on the small of her back as she nodded, her eyes looking cloudy. Taking one last look at the girl he loved he left.

She noticed his hesitance to leave her side during the day. She knew he knew something was wrong. She didn't mind though. She liked it when he was close by.

"Hey I gotta go" he said placing his hand on the small of her back. She nodded, trying her best to ignore the tingling sparks running through her body. He looked into her eyes one more time then left. She walked to her next class, her skin tingling from his touch.

/

They were 16 now. Closer than ever.

He waited for her outside his house so they could walk to school together.

His mouth dropped as she walked out of her front door. She was no longer dressed in her floral dresses and glasses.

No. She wore black skinny jeans with a formfitting blue top that hugged all of her curves perfectly.

Her hair was no longer a wavy brown. It was curled with caramel highlights at the tips and she now qore contacts. She looked AMAZING.

"Hey" she said smiling, walking up to her gaping best friend.

"h-hi" he stutters, his eyes roaming her body. She blushes.

"is it ok" She asks beginning to feel self conscious.

"w-Ally you look fantastic" he said making her go red.

"t-thanks" He smiled at her seeing the same shy Ally that he had met 9 years ago.

She sighed looking in the mirror. It was different she knew...but she wanted a change. She had put on a form fitted top with her new pair of black skinny jeans. She wondered what Austin would think. She thought back to her crush on him when they were in eighth grade. She smiled. She still had some feelings for him but then again every girl did.

She walked out the door of her house and looked over to where her best friend was waiting. She smiled a bit as she saw his mouth hang open. She couldn't help but swoon a little of how amazing he looked. He was now six feet tall, extremely well built and wearing a red V-neck that made him look…well…hot…to say the least.

"Hey" she said smiling.

"h-hi" he stuttered, looking her up and down. She began to feel self conscious.

"is it ok" she asked him, looking down at her outfit.

"w-Ally you look fantastic" he said. She blushed a deep red at the compliment. He smiled at her and they started walking down the street.

/

He noticed the guys looking at her more. And he didn't like it. Being a male himself he knew what was running through their heads. And he didn't want them thinking of his Ally like that.

Protectively he wrapped his arm around her, holding her petite body close to him. She raised an eye brow at him and he just shrugged it off.

She didn't mind his arm around her. In fact she liked it quite a lot. She felt very safe in his arms, and she never wanted to leave.

/

"Ally!" she heard him exclaim running up to her as she walked into her house. She laughed a little at the hyper boy.

"what"

"come on! come one!" he squealed grinning from ear to ear.

"Austin what-" not letting her finish he grabbed her hand pulling her over to his house and dragging her up the stairs.

She laughed as they arrived.

"what is going on" she asked him. He smiled big pulling out a beautiful acoustic guitar.

Her mouth fell open.

"oh my God I'm so happy for you!" and with that she jumped into his arms. She smiled as she felt his strong arms wrap around her waist.

He had just opened his new guitar. He was ecstatic. He had wanted one ever since he was five years old.

Ally. He needed to tell her. After thanking his parents for the 50th time, he ran next door.

"Ally!" he exclaimed, happy as ever to see the brunette walking into her house.

"what" she said with a small laugh.

"come on! come on!" /he exclaimed.

"Austin what-" He grabbed her hand and pulled her off to his room. She laughed her angelic laugh as they arrived.

"what is going on" she asked him, smiling, making his heart melt. He smiled big pulling out his new guitar.

"oh my God I'm so happy for you!" she squealed jumping into his arms. He smiled, wrapping his arms around his girl.

/

It was late at night and they were up in her room. Him gently strumming his guitar as she worked diligently on her trigonometry.

He smiled at her. She was so cute. Her hair tied back in a bun and her glasses on her nose again. She wore his over sized grey sweatshirt that he had let her keep a while ago, and her black skinny jeans.

"I like it when you wear your glasses" he said pulling her out of her thoughts. She smiled at him.

"thanks" He just kept staring at her. She was really beautiful. And she was his.

She worked diligently on her homework as Austin strummed his guitar. She liked these nights that they would spend together. He was the only one that would see those big black glasses of hers. Or her 'nerd side' as she put it.

"I like it when you wear your glasses" she hears him say. She smiles a bit at the boy.

"thanks"

/

He smiled as she laid her head on his chest, just under his neck. He wrapped his arm around her waist and leaned closer into her, letting his cheek brush against the top of her head.

She wrote down the answer to the last problem of the worksheet then smiled up at him.

He smiled down at her, looking into her deep brown eyes.

"I love you you know" she told him, smiling. He smiled back, slightly surprised. Sure they had told each other this before but not that randomly.

"I love you too Als" he said kissing her forehead lightly. She smiled then cuddled back up to him, snaking her arms around his waist and pressing the side of her head to his chest.

/

She loved him. She loved him so much. Every time the girl looked into his eyes she felt an overwhelming feeling of unconditional love. She loved watching him play. He always seemed so one with his music.

He smiled at her as she watched him finger around on his guitar.

"what are you lookin at" he asked her in a sweet tone. She blushed a bit.

"you" she said smiling a love struck smile. He chuckled at her and smiled back before looking back to his guitar.

He could feel her eyes on him. He didn't mind. He liked it when she watched him play.

"what are you lookin at" he asked her sweetly. She blushed, making her even more adorable than she already was.

"you" she says. He smiles at her then goes back to the song he was working on.

/

Neither could really deny the obvious feelings they had for one another. But still the two remained just friends.

Even in this moment when Ally lay across Austin's lap as they watched TV together on her couch.

He ran his fingers through her chestnut curls. She sighed and turned herself over, burying her face in his abdomen. He smiled resting his hands on her back as they lay there in each other's embrace.

"you know you two are gonna have to get together at some point" Ally's mom jokes as she walks into the room. Austin smiled at the woman who he thought of as a second mother as Ally just giggles into his chest.

/

He sighed as they sat up in her room looking out at the city lights. He felt a tear prickle in his eyes as he looked at her perfect face.

Reaching down, he laced his fingers with hers. She looked up at him and smiled weakly.

"I'm gonna miss you" he said softly and quietly, his heart breaking more and more every second. She swallowed.

"I'm gonna miss you too" she whispers. And in no less than four seconds she is in his arms. His girl. The one he wouldn't trade for the world. The one that if he was let, would hold forever.

She sighed looking out the window . Was she making the right choice? Should she leave for MUNY? Surely there were plenty of colleges here in Miami? No….she was going. And she wouldn't let herself talk herself out of it.

She felt Austin's fingers wrap around her hand. She smiled up at him weakly, a tear rolling down her cheek.

"I'm gonna miss you" he tells her in a sad voice. This almost breaks her. She swallows.

"I'm gonna miss you too"

She looked hard into his eyes and not a minute longer she fell into the boy's arms, lightly crying. He held her tightly to his chest. She never wanted him to let go. Not now not ever.

He slowly laid them down on her bed, stroking her hair softly.

"It's gonna be ok" he said pressing his lips lightly to her forehead. Her tears fell slower now and silently. She rubbed his hand and curled up into his side.

"I don't wanna go to sleep" she breaths as he runs his hand through her brown curls.

"Me either" is all he says. She breaths in shakily and nuzzles her head further into his chest.

/

The ride to the air port was silent. Neither could know quite what to say. For eleven years now they had seen each other's face every day. They were best friends. Connected at the hip. And the loved each other more than anything.

She pulls into a parking spot, putting her car in park. She sits back in the seat with a heavy sigh, just looking ahead at nothing.

He mimics her actions, glancing over at her every so often.

Taking a deep breath she unbuckled and hopped out of the car. He stared at her for a bit, before exiting himself.

/

"Flight 261 to New York your flight is boarding" the voice over the intercom said.

She just looked into his eyes; his hazel eyes. The intercom spoke the same words again, sending shivers down the blonds back.

"I should….I should go" she croaked, barely audible to hear. He swallowed back the lump in his throat, nodding silently.

She stood up, grabbing hold of her suitcase.

She weakly waved, tears flowing down her cheeks.

"bye" she whispered. He didn't look directly at her, in fear he would crumble.

"bye" he said quietly. She took one last look at him before painfully walking away.

He watched her leave, his heart breaking with each step she took.

"Ally Wait" he called to her. She hesitated but turned around, looking at his sweet face.

He walked closer to her.

"b-before you leave I…I love you" He stared into her chocolate brown eyes as she stared into his.

"I love you too" she spoke, her heart breaking more and more by the second. She stared at him a little longer before stepping forward and wrapping her arms around his muscular waist.

He hugged her tightly, resting his head on top of hers.

She nuzzled the side of her head against his chest, never wanting to leave his warmth.

He kissed the top of her head, making her tears fall more quickly than before. Slowly they pulled apart looking into each other's teary eyes.

They both wanted the same thing. She wanted him to kiss her…and he wanted to. But he stopped himself from doing so. She was leaving for New York and he wouldn't see her for 4 years at least. They would just have to wait until she got back.

Looking away slightly she released herself from his embrace.

Without a word she turns around and walks away from him. It takes everything in her power not to look back and run right into his arms…but she doesn't.

When she pulled away from him suddenly his whole body was cold. Watching her walk away was like cutting off his own feet. He tried not to cry but the tears just kept pouring out.

/

He sighed, walking back into his house. He looked at the many pictures on the wall; almost all of him and Ally. He smiled, though a tear fell off his cheek.

"you ok" his mother asked in a soothing voice, rubbing his shoulders. He looked back at her.

"I guess" She gave him a weak smile.

"you'll see her soon…don't worry" and with that she left. He sighed, staring back at the wall. He missed her already.

/

"Thank you" she said walking away from the counter, dorm room key in her hand. She let out a heavy sigh, walking to the elevator. She missed him already.

/

He lightly strummed his guitar. He looked up on instinct, but when he did not see her bright eyes staring back at him, he was pulled back into reality.

He sighed. He wondered where she was; what she was doing; if she was thinking of him.

/

"Mrs. Dawson!" A firm hand slammed down on the grand piano in front of her. She snapped out of her thoughts, meeting the angry eyes of her professor.

"We're waiting"

"s-sorry" se mumbled quietly. She took a deep breath, attempting her best to rid her mind of Austin, so she could play her scale. But no matter how hard she tried, she failed miserably.

/

She smiled as wide as her lips would allow her as she laid her eyes upon the patch of blond hair that she had fell in love with.

"Austin" she said her voice cracking slightly.

He was organizing papers at Sonic Boom. He had gotten a job there about a year after Ally had left. He would give anything to see her again. But he knew he wouldn't see her for another four months still.

"Austin" he did a double take. _It couldn't be her_. But he recognized that sweet flawless voice anywhere. He turned around and sure enough there she was. Standing in the doorway, with all of her perfection.

His smile grew ten times larger as she ran towards him. He opened up his arms as she jumped into them. He spun her around, her legs wrapped around his waist. He buried his face in her shoulder, tears of joy spilling out of his eyes.

"I missed you so much" he whispered, still in shock.

"I missed you too"

/

They lay on his couch, his arm wrapped around her small waist, holding her close to him. She smiled and nuzzled her head into his warm chest. He smiled and kissed her head, nuzzling his nose in her hair. Giggling, she looked up making their noses press together.

He laughed looking into her eyes. Then suddenly his expression turned serious.

"I love you" he spoke. She said nothing at first, just looked into his eyes. His heart began to race. She lifted herself up ever so slightly, placing one hand on the side of his cheek and capturing his lips onto hers.

After he processed what was happening he kissed her back, slowly. His hand clutched her waist, bringing her onto his lap. After a long minute or so they pulled away, smiling into each other's eyes.

"you have no idea how long I've wanted to do that" he spoke, a goofy grin on his face. She giggled, her hand still holding his cheek. Without another word she kissed him again.

/

He slowly opened his eyes, the bright light of the morning spilling in through his window.

He looked around, smiling at the beautiful brunette cuddled snuggly in his side.

He smiled at her, stroking her hair softly. He stared at her for a while, just taking in all of her beauty.

She rustled around a bit, slowly fluttering her eyelids open.

"morning" he said softly, smiling dreamily into her deep chocolate brown eyes. She smiled back at him lovingly.

"morning"

She slowly opened her eyes, happy to find herself tucked safely under Austin's arm. She looked up, her eyes meeting with two hazel ones staring back at her.

"morning" he spoke softly. She smiled at him.

"morning" she said back. He smiled once more and proceeded to wrap his other arm around her, pulling her close. She smiled into his bare chest.

/

They sat up in his room. Just like they always have. But this time it was different. He felt different. He wasn't looking at a shy, nerdy school girl that wore floral skirts and dresses. Instead he was looking at a successful, confident woman; both equally as beautiful.

He scooted closer to her and she smiled at him.

"hello" she said sweetly, looking into his eyes. He smiled.

"hi" She giggled and looked back out the window.

She sat on the edge of his bed while he strummed his guitar. It felt different being with him…especially after all that they had been through together.

She felt his presence get closer.

"hello" she giggled, looking at him.

"hi" he said sweetly. She giggled again. She loved how cute he could be.

She felt his fingers wrap around hers. She smiled down at their conjoined hands then back at him.

"I love you Ally" he said playing with her fingers. She smiled. She loved it when he would say that.

"I love you too"

/

He was kissing her. He loved that he could do that now. She climbed up onto his lap and he tightened his grip around her waist.

He laid back on the bed, bringing her with him.

"God I love you" he breathed, as they came apart. She smiled and kissed him again.

/

He loved the feeling of her tiny hand in his. He felt like her protector, and he loved that.

He leaned over and whispered 'I love you' in her ear which made her giggle. He smiled and kissed the side of her head happily.

"I've got a surprise for you" he told her, a mischievous grin on his face. She tilted her head to the side in confusion and curiosity. He laughed and pulled her off towards her house.

"come on"

/

"Austin where are we going" she laughed as he pulled her swiftly down the street.

He stopped abruptly at her drive way. She raised an eye brow at him as he smiled at her.

"where it all began" He said. She smiled a little at him and he ran over to a bucket on her porch. She followed him slowly.

"Chalk?" she said raising an eye brow. He smiled.

"mhm" She watched as he scurried over to her and sat down on the concrete.

_Hi _he scribbled down in pink. She smiled recognizing the scene.

He smiled at her and handed her an piece f orange chalk. She sat down across from him and wrote _hi _back.

He smiled again, obviously proud of his plan.

_I wanna ask you something _he wrote.

_Ask away._

She smiled at her boyfriend, she always did when she was with him. He looked at her once more, admiring her beauty before he leaned down and wrote something else.

_Will you marry me _

Her mouth hung open and she looked at him in shock. She smiled big at his hopeful eyes then ecstatically wrote.

_Yes _

**A/N: please please review!**


End file.
